Jets in Magic
by Animemerer
Summary: Blooms recieves a letter from her cousin a military aircraft designer inviting her a to a demonstration. But afterwards things happen and Bloom's cousin arrives in Magix in the prototype of the jet he showed her. Obvious pairings with a few own charecters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the rights to Winx Club.

P.S. The only reason I am doing is because I lost a bet, and I am the kind of person that puts their all into whatever they do. Anyway to the readers enjoy, and feel free to comment on what you read.

**Magix-Alfea School for Fairies**

The girls were sitting in their room doing their own individual things. Musa was listening to music, Flora was tending to her plants, Techna was writing computer codes on her mobile terminal, Stella was looking through fashion magazines, and Layla was reading a book. The girls were enjoying one of the few times they had when they weren't fighting some body with incredible dark magic.

"Man I can't believe we beat Valtor." spoke Stella to break the silence. "Indeed, he was one our least favorite acquaintances." Techna replied. "Especially since he tried to attack using copies of our boyfriends. Layla spoke as she read her book. "Hey girls!" Bloom shouted as she entered the room with Kiko and Lockete. She was holding on to a letter marked from home. Hey bloom the girls spoke as they looked at her run up to them. "Yo bloom whats with the snail mail?" Musa asked as she took of her headphones. "It's a letter from my cousin on Earth." she replied. "Cousin, I thought only you escaped from Domino?" Flora asked as she walked in with a watering can.

"I did, but he's my cousin from my adoptive parents, we used to play together when I was a little girl and he visited, he was a bit advanced and was able to graduate high school about 2 years ahead of most people, including me. He had a knact for aviotics and was drafted by the military to design aircraft for them." she replied. "Military so that means, he's a part of Earths defense forces." asked Chatta Flora's bonded pixie. "Not quite, you see on earth there are countries, some of them use monarchies like solaria, others elect their leaders. The country me and my cousin are from is called the United States of America, he's a part of their military." She then tore the envelop and began reading the letter outloud.

_Dear Bloom,_

_How are you I know it has been many years since we last saw each other, but I have heard from your parents about you're_ new _school and your friends. Anyway I was never one for small talk so I'll get right to the point the U.S. Government has asked me to design a new type of fighter plane along with a few other advanced kids like me each specializing in a different field all related to the project. The plane it's self is already completed and all that's left is the test flights and proving tests , and the military has given me permisiion to let you and your friends to get a sneak peek along with a full tour of the ship and to meet the others. The offer will stand for about 1 week after 5__th__. I hope too see you soon, if not then I'll have to finish the project sooner and visit you. HAHAHAHAHA, see ya, You're cousin Alex._

"Wow a new military fighter plane and he's inviting us to come and see it, before the rest of the military top brass does." spoke Bloom. "That is quite an honor, so does that mean you want to go?" Flora asked. "Well, yeah, I mean. The two of us were really good friends back when we were kids, the only reason we stopped talking with each other was because, Alex was doing all kinds of jobs for the local air show, and with his grades he could easily skip a few days of class and travel with them when they went anywhere else, so eventually our friendship, just drifted apart. It'd be great if we could reconnect after all these years." Bloom said as she sat down.

"Well then it's decided, we'll go and say hello to Blooms cousin and see this new fangled fighter jet of his." Stella shouted out as she pumped her fist in the air. "Indeed it would be excellent to see what an advanced earth vehicle would look like and one that only a selected view even know exist is perhaps the best chance a girl can ask for." Techna spoke. "Thanks girls, but if were going to do this then I suggest that we brings the boys, after all if they missed the chance to see something that goes fast and they'll be upset with us later." Bloom said as she hugged the two of them.

**Red Fountain**

"Alright Techna I'll make sure to tell them, bye." said Timmy watching the video screen with Techna on it as it turned off.

Timmy then walked to the training grounds where he saw the others sparring with each other.

Brandon was fighting with Riven evading Riven who was swinging his scimitar wildly trying to slice Brandon in two. Meanwhile Sky was resisting being pulled in by Helia's glove's tethers. All of them were sparring meanwhile Nabu was reading a spell book on the side.

"Hey, guys." Timmy called out to them waving. "I just got a call from Techna." "Okay annnd." Riven replied "Yeah Timmy, you and Techna talk like every other night." Brandon commented.

"Perhaps, but this is a message from Bloom." Timmy replied. "From Bloom, so what did she say." Sky asked. "Apparently she's gotten a letter form her cousin on her adoptive parents family, inviting her and her friends to come see a new military aircraft he took part in designing, and they want us to come along with them." "A new military air craft on earth huh, sounds interesting, I'm all for it." Brandon answered. "Me too." Sky said. "Count me in, I am curios to see what earth is like." Nabu spoke. "Sure why not." Helia spoke.

Everyone had said that they were ready to go with the girls everyone except Riven. "Fine, since everyone else is going I might as well." Riven said crossing his arms. "Great, I'll go let Techna know." Timmy left and did exactly as he said he would.

**Alfea**

A few minutes had passed since Techna had told Bloom the response the boys had given them. She was in her room putting the finishing touches on the reply to her cousin on Earth.

"Alright, done. Lockette!" Bloom screamed out to her bonded Pixie. Lockette came in and landed on Bloom's shoulder. "Yes, Bloom." The pink haired pixie answered. "Could be a dear and open a portal to my adoptive parent's home on Earth?" she asked. "Sure no problem." she said as she twirled her key and stuck it into mid-air. All of a sudden a bright light started to form around the key's end taking the form of a Circle. "There all done." she said taking the key out of the portal and turning back into a hairclip. "Thanks, Bloom saiod as she stuck the letter throught the portal and it landed in her parents living room.

**Gardenia-Bloom's house**

Bloom's parents were expecting a reply form their adoptive daughter since they forwarded the letter to her. They found the letter on the ground and readied it to be sent to her cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the rights to Winx Club.

P.S. The only reason I am doing is because I lost a bet, and I am the kind of person that puts their all into whatever they do. Anyway to the readers enjoy, and feel free to comment on what you read.

If there are any flaws you want to report go right ahead, whether it's for the real life parts or the fictional parts.

**Pacific Ocean- U.S. Navy Battle Ship**

A guy was sitting watching his computer screen reading a multiple reports and data showing on his screen.

"Mail call!" shouted a sailor as he walked in the room with a sack of mail on his back. "Alex you got a letter from Gardenia.

The man now known as Alex turned around surprised to hear that the reply letter had arrived. He walked over and took the letter from the sailor and said "Thanks Nate." as the sailor walked off.

Alex sat back down and opened the letter he then began reading it.

_Dear Alex,_

_I got you're letter and I am really excited that you invited me to see your new aircraft. Also I asked my friends if they wanted to come with and they said yes. Also my friends and I are bringing our boyfriends with us so in total there will be 12 of us. I hope that is okay, if it isn't call and let me know. _

_Sincerely, Bloom_

Alex turned the paper around and saw blooms cell number written on the back. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number in and waited for his cousin to answer.

**Magix-Alfea**

Blooms cell phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hello" she answered drowsily. As it was now 2:00 in the morning in Magix.

"_Whoops, sounds like I woke you up. My bad._" She heard Alex speak through the phone. "Alex!" was her response. "Wow it's been ages since we last talked, huh." "_Yup, anyway I got your response, and yeah that would be fine, but I wish you had let me know that you had a boyfriend I mean c'mon cuz when we were kids we told each other everything._" Alex continued. "Hey whose fault was it that contact was made strictly between 1st family and only in case of emergencies." "_Okay you got me there, so about the pick up? I can have some one meet you at the house, but for a group that size you guy's will have to report to Fort Boralia and get picked up from there. So in other this trip will be at least 3 days long._" he spoke. "No problem the weekend coming up is a 5-day one." she answered "_Great, ok then, Saturday morning I'll have some one pick you up and take you to the base." _Alex finished, just before a voice called out. "_Alex CBP is going on, end that call now." _the voice called out. "_Uh-oh gotta go, see ya._" he then hung up the phone.

**Next morning **

Bloom had let everyone know what the plan was so far and they were waiting for the specialists to show up.

"So Bloom, anything else special about your cousin." Stella asked to kill the boredom. "Hmmm, I don't know we went to different schools for a while so I don't know anything about his school life. But I remember that when we were kids we shared everything together. And that I used to beat him a lot in when we played board games, but a few years later I found out that he let me win a majority of them." she giggled at this. "Also I remember him being a real gentleman type of guy when ever he was with people he liked." she finished.

"So what was he like when he wasn't with people he liked?" Layla asked. "Umm mostly normal, but I remember one time when I was getting bullied he jumped out of nowhere and fought of the kids who were picking on me. "Well he sounds like quite the gentleman indeed." spoke Tune. "Well, yeah, most of the time, but I remember during that one time he got a bit carried away." "Carried away how?" Asked Techna. "Well even when the kids started to run away, he chased them until they crossed the street." all the girls were shocked and looked up and saw the boys ship. The ship landed and the six of them walked out, each with a duffel bag on their back. "Thanks, Jim." Sky spoke as the ship took of and headed back to Red Fountain.

"Hey, girls." Brandon said as Stella ran up and hugged him. "Hey Shnoockums." she said before she kissed him. "So how are we going to get to earth?" Riven asked with an attitude in his voice. "Stella's magic of course, I mean Lockette's she's been practicing and is getting pretty good at inter-realm travel, but to transport this many people would tire her out wat too much." Bloom answered.

"Okay great, so where are we going to be staying first." Sky asked. "Actually by the time we get by my adoptive parent's house it'll be about 7 A.M. Alex said that our ride won't show up until sometime around Ten."

"Why do we have to use such a round about method to visit your cousin anyway?" Helia asked. "It appears the military Bloom's cousin works for tends keep new projects secret until they're ready to be shown." Flora answered. "Oh, well that explains." he replied

"Okay are we gonna get this thing started or what." Musa shouted as she pumped her fist into the air. "Right, everybody stand close." Stella spoke as she summoned her sun staff and began twirled it. The staff shinned brightly for a second and everything went white. As everyone's vision returned they found themselves in Bloom's adoptive parents backyard.

**Gardenia**

"Bloom" shouted Bloom's parents from behind on the stairs. They ran over and hugged their adopted daughter. The others in watched and awed at the family that was now reunited.

The time was about 7 A.M. As Bloom had said, an hour had passed and the boys were sitting in the living room watching T.V. Which was set to basketball. "Nice give and go Garnett to Alan, and the Celtics lead by 4." spoke the announcers as the were watching a re-run of the eastern semi's.

"You know this basketball thing looks like a pretty interesting." said Brandon as he watched the game un-fold. "Agreed there timing and mathematics are bit off, but since they're in such as rush I can see why." Timmy added. "I don't think they're calculating skills was what Brandon was talking about, Timmy." Sky spoke.

Meanwhile the girls were in Bloom's room looking at the city and talking about different earth things. "So what kind of countries are on Earth Bloom." asked Layla. "Well the one were in now is one of the more powerful nations and it has influence in almost every other country. And like I said earlier is one of the countries that elects it's leader based on a majority vote of the countries citizens. Then they're countries like England who use a Monarchy system like Solaria and has princes and princess and its ruled by a queen." she spoke and paused to think. "Then there is Russia the U.S.'s rival nation which is run by a president, but they have a prime minister who is has a considerable amount of power as well and most other countries have a similar variation changing the leader when their chance at ruling is over."

"So wait the people don't stay in power until they pass on?" asked Techna. "Nope the leaders stay in their position for a certain time and then step down. Of course after wards they are looked after and are protected against anyone who may wan't to capture them, but other than that they return to civilian life. Though most of the time they still play some part in the political system. Whether it's as a state senator or part of the countries political houses." she finished.

"So what do these military types look like exactly?" asked Stella looking out the window. "Depends, when their off duty average earth clothes, but other than that camouflage themed with green, brown and white. Why?" Bloom replied. "because there's a guy like that walking up to your door, right now." she answered.

"What!" everyone jumped and looked outside the window. "Hey I know that guy, that's my cousin's friend Donny. They took Boot camp together." she said as they ran down to the living room.

**Bloom's house-living room**

The doorbell rung and Vanessa ran up to get the door. She opened it and saw a man in military uniform. "Donny" she spoke and hugged him. "He Vanessa, how are things with the flower shop?" he asked. "Great all the business you have given me over the years really helped out after that horrible fire." she responded. "My pleasure mam, hey is Bloom here I came to pick her friends up to go see Alex." " Really, I thought you would be showing up closer to ten it's only 9:30." "We got a break with all the traffic and here we is Bloom and her friends ready." "Sure" she said as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Donny looked and saw several beautiful girls staring at the front door, but only one caught his eye. "Hey red." he spoke as he removed some shades he was wearing. "Hey Donny" she replied. "Whew you got some really pretty friends Bloom." "They thank you for the complement, but they all have boyfriends so don't even try." "Oh well, okay everyone grab your stuff and pass it up front we don't have to leave yet, but it'd be smart to get the stuff out of the way." he said as he pointed to the cars outside.

Everyone did as he said and they passed all their luggage up and Donny and the others put them in the hummers. " All right that's all of them, okay everybody pile up in the trucks Bloom you're with me in the front car." Donny said pointing over his shoulders at the sports car sitting in front of the Hummers. "Wow cool sports car, where did you get it?" "My uncle Johnson gave it to me when I got promoted from Private 2 to Specialist two years ago, but you cousin still surpasses me." Donny said rubbing his head.

"Really what's his rank?" asked Sky coming up from behind. "Huh and who are you to ask that." "Donny this is my Fiance, sky." Bloom said pointing to him. "F-f-fiance, whoa, Bloom I didn't realize you were that grown up. Man when Alex hears about this he is gonna flip, did you tell him yet." No I wanted to make it a surprise." She said as they entered the car with Brandon and Stella following. Flora, Helia, Layla, and Nabu were in the first Hummer, and everyone else was in the second. The convoy pulled onto the highway and continued onto the fort

"Whew, he'll be surprised alright, and just so he can't surprise you back Alex was promoted to a Lt. Junior grade. About two months ago. His experiments have practically revolutionized the entire air defense network and most of the coastal defenses." Donny finished. "Wow so he has a lot of pull huh?"Brandon asked. "Not as much as you think." he replied as closed the doors. "Really, most of the other officers don't like it they say that he should just be put in aeronautics company with a military contract and leave him there." Donny continued before he turned the ignition.

The car pulled out with the Hummers following behind it. "So if the officers don't like him how is it that he has such a high rank?" Stella asked. "Don't know, I guess he's just lucky. There was a rumor that he was going out with the Air Force General Chief of Staff's daughter at the time, but hey those were rumors." He said before he made one last turn. The rest of the trip was a straight and quiet shot to the base.

The convoy stopped for a few minutes as soldiers began checking the cars. "What are they doing?" asked Helia to the driver. "Checking the vehicle for anything suspicious, there have been a lot of attempts to get in the base recently so security has been stepped up a notch." he responded.

A soldier walked up to the front and signaled for the MP to open the gates. The gates were opened and they followed Donnie's car to the hangar area of the base. Everybody stepped out and walked over to a hangar with three guards standing in front. "Specialist Donny Saberda with instructions to take the HG162 to rendezvous with the S.S. Ford." Donny said as he handed order documents to the middle guard. The guard looked over the paper work and nodded to the other guards telling them it was okay.

The other guards opened the hangar revealing a silver aircraft similar to a V-22 Osprey, but instead of rotors had a jet engines and of the side near the back were more 2 more thrusters on each side of the plane.

Donny turned around and told everybody "All right girls and boys get on.


	3. Cancellation And new Possibilities

I have bad news for all the fans of Jet's in Magix, after going through it time and time again I can not come up with what I feel is a competent enough plot for it. Origionaly I had an idea, but it fled like a fleeting dream. However the plot's that I have come up with work well for another FanFic so I will be rewriting this for it, I will also be writing a new Winx Club FanFic to replace this one. I am sorry for getting peoples hopes up for nothing. Keep an eye open for both of the new ones, I guarantee, they will be better than what was. 


End file.
